


Christmas with eddie and venom

by Inhuman_Shadow



Series: Tumblr Requests [10]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: Eddies a bit nervous because it's the first Christmas where he has you and Venom.





	Christmas with eddie and venom

**Author's Note:**

> Venom is in Bold

-Eddie was nervous about this Christmas with you due to having Venom.

\- He had hoped you were blissfully unaware of his new friend…

\- You weren’t but, Eddie didn’t need to know that.

\- “ **Eddie? Why are you so nervous? It’s annoying**.”

\- “Because someone very important to me is headed up here for Christmas and they don’t know about you. So pardon me if I’m a bit paranoid.”

\- You arrived not five minutes later and Eddie screamed like when Venom first spoke to him.

\- Venom popped up when you pulled out three chocolate Santas.

\- “Y/N, I can explain this… you’re not freaked?”

\- “I am in national news, Brock. The fiasco in the city a few months back, not to mention the blown up Life Foundation rocket. Or the presumed death of Carlton Drake…”

\- “Okay I get it. It obviously crossed your desk.”

\- “ **Can I have the chocolate??** ”

\- “Knock yourself out, my symbiote friend”

\- “Merry Christmas Y/N.”


End file.
